


maybe not tall, but definitely blonde and gorgeous

by florayeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florayeol/pseuds/florayeol
Summary: Mark showed up to their scheduled nap appointment and decided that today was a day to be soft and genuine.(Or, Donghyuck’s newly blonde hair mellows out Mark’s mind and feelings)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 280





	maybe not tall, but definitely blonde and gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Donghyuck makes a beautiful blonde and right after the cozy night from home live I suddenly typed half of this out, this may just be a transition shade and not his final color but I’ll take what I can get I needed an excuse to write some soft indulgent shit

“Makgeolli, if you’d arrived any later I would’ve fallen asleep without you,” Donghyuck quipped as soon as he opened the door, not even bothering with a proper greeting before turning to walk back to the kitchen table. 

“Sorry, got caught up talking to my manager for a minute—congrats on the music video, by the way, it came out really well.” Mark plopped himself onto a seat across from the other boy and tried to steal some of his food.

“Oh yeah, you watched it? What was your favorite part then? I need you to be specific.” And there it was, Donghyuck smacking his hand away with his chopsticks. Mark decided to indulge him.

“Um, when Chenle ate the sand he was really funny and cute, and all the beach scenes were really pretty too; it looked like filming was a lot of fun and it had a comforting feeling to it. Oh, wait and the baby photos, that was really touching—I wasn’t sure what they were going to use that audio bit for so that was really nice to see, I liked it a lot.” Mark finally looked directly at Donghyuck and saw his mouth parted slightly, an unreadable look on his face. He laughed embarrassedly and looked away, sure that Donghyuck had asked the question ready to tease him—but he’d changed the atmosphere by being sincere. 

When he flicked his eyes back to the figure in front of him he saw the side of his lips quirked up a little. 

“I was going to complain that you didn’t mention any of my parts but I’ll let it pass this time, if you liked it that much then hopefully others will too.” 

Mark playfully rolled his eyes and let them settle on the boy while he went back to eating, taking a long glance at him for the first time since he’d arrived. 

“I’m sure they will.” 

Donghyuck had dyed his hair; it was now a light gold that was kind of similar to his own. Mark thought it was funny earlier when he saw that the stylists had made Donghyuck look like a little preppy nerd for his schedule with his hair neatly combed and parted in the middle, but seeing him now, with blonde locks a fluffy mess and ruffled in every direction, he thought he looked beautiful. 

He brought his eyes down to take in the new hair in combination with the constellation of moles on display and the collar bones exposed by the giant t-shirt the younger was wearing, and decided at once that he would not tell the boy that he looked like an absolute dream. Donghyuck’s ego was big enough, and if he caught wind of any of the words swirling around Mark’s brain he was sure Donghyuck would never let him live it down.

But Mark had also been staring too long to not say something, so he decided to voice out, “the blonde looks good.” 

Even with that simple sentence he caught the glint appearing in Donghyuck's eyes—as the younger opened his mouth to say something that would probably make Mark want to go into hiding, Mark beat him to it and rambled on.

“...you know what my favorite hair color of yours is though, i still think that one was best overall but i like this one too it makes you look soft, and it suits the warm theme of ‘from home’ well since it’s a nice ballad song and it’s autumn now, the fans probably like it a lot too...”

He came to a stop when he met Donghyuck’s eyes again, noticing that the look in them had shifted—now there was something fonder, gentler. 

“You keep surprising me today,” Donghyuck said before grabbing his dishes and putting them in the sink. “Come on, let’s go sleep.”

Settling into Donghyuck’s bed was like slipping back into an old routine, shifting limbs with practiced ease until nothing was being crushed and they both felt like they could sink right into the mattress. 

“Do I really make a good blonde?” Donghyuck hummed quietly, “I don’t mind how it turned out but I feel like I look better in more ashy and blue-toned light colors than yellow-toned.”

“It looks great, Hyuck, it was a good choice.” Mark nosed into Donghyuck’s neck and puffed out an amused sigh. “Also, now we’re matching.” 

Donghyuck snorted out a laugh.

“Yeah but more importantly, I’m matching with Taeil-hyung,” he shot back, and the smug teasing in his voice was enough to make Mark dig an arm out of the covers to smack him, aiming blindly but feeling satisfied with the squawk Donghyuck let out when he made contact. 

The noise made Mark laugh too, and he set off a chain of giggles between the two of them that lasted until Mark began trying to shush them again so they could actually fall asleep. 

Finally calming down, Donghyuck let out a contented huff and snuggled closer—resting his head against Mark’s and grabbing a handful of his shirt to secure him in place before they drifted off.

And when Mark woke up two hours later, the first thing he did was turn to the warm boy resting next to him and plant a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling at the way the other stirred for a moment and pulled Mark even further into his body. Donghyuck looked nearly angelic like this, peaceful and quiet with his golden hair splayed across the pillow. Mark wished that they could nap together more often.

But he also couldn’t pass up a golden opportunity when one presented itself, so he unearthed an arm to reach for his phone, quickly posed, and snapped a photo. Mark grinned at the sight of his eyes peeking out from the top of the covers with a dead to the world Donghyuck right above him; he was looking forward to showing the photo to the younger and starting a big scuffle. 

That fun would come later, though, so for now he closed his eyes again and rested contentedly in the warm feeling of home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first published fic, I wasn’t expecting it to be but life doesn’t go as planned and sometimes I get impulsive at 3am ♡ It’s scary putting my words out there but hopefully I’ll get better as I keep writing, and I hope that you enjoyed this!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fullsunreads?s=21)


End file.
